ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Movie Sequel
The LEGO Movie Sequel is an upcoming 2019 American-Danish 3D action-adventure family stop-motion crossover comedy film that serves as the sequel to The Lego Movie. The film will be directed by Rob Schrab and released in February 8, 2019. Plot and Story 4 years after The Lego Movie, Emmet and Lucy (Wylde) are now the leaders of the master builders, and their children are named Emmet Jr. and Tom. Everyone live in peace... until the Overlord and Dr. Eggman arrive. Soon, the fate of the Lego universe (and The Lego Group itself) is in the minifigures' tiny yellow hands. With help from various master builders, Emmet and his family and a new girl name Melody may have a chance to stop the Overlord, his Nindroids (including a black-colored Nindroid version of Emmet) and Dr. Eggman from destroying everything Lego. Voices Live-action Cast *Jadon Sand as Finn *Will Ferrell as The Man Upstairs/Finn's father *Elizabeth Banks as The Woman Upstairs/Finn's mother Voice Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet *Will Ferrell as Janus and Mr. Buisness *Miranda Cosgrove as Melody *Liam Neeson as Good Cop *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius' Ghost *Alison Brie as Unikitty *Max Casella as Tim *Wayne Knight as Dale *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy *Demi Lovato as Herself *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Will Arnett as Batman *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl *Tara Strong as Batgirl and Raven *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow *Grant Gustin as The Flash *Scott Menville as Robin *Tom Hardy as President Howard *Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen O’Shaughnessey as Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Ariel Winter as Cream the Rabbit *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine *Laura Bailey as Gamora, Black Widow *Dee Bradley Baker as Xenomorph, Predator *Phil LaMarr as Darth Vader *Christopher Lloyd as Infomaniac *Max Charles as Pepper Roni *June Foray as Mama Brickolini *Patton Oswalt as Papa Brickolini *Josh Keaton as Gamer Kid *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion *Ashly Burch as Cassie Cage *Tom Kenny as Johnny Thunder *Joseph May as Chase McCain *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Vincent Tong as Kai *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay *Kirby Morrow as Cole *Brett Miller as Zane (in computer) *Andrew Francis as Lloyd *Peter Cullen as Dark Nindroid Emmet *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Jess Harnell as Dr. Eggman *Angelina Jolie as a Lewis role Cameos *Ryan McPartlin as Clutch Powers *David Lander as The Brickster *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett 'Doc' Brown *James Arnold Taylor as Marty McFly *Bill Murray as Peter Venkman *Dan Aykroyd as Raymond Stantz *Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler *Tabitha St. Germain as Rouge the Bat *Camilla Luddington as Lara Croft *Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Daniel Craig as Max Burns *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Roger Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Greg Baldwin as Aku *Sean Schemmel as Goku *Christopher Sabat as Vegeta *Troy Baker as Shinnok, Frieza *Monica Rial as Bulma *Peter Capaldi as 12th Doctor *David Tennant as Jonathan Ablebody *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo *Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human *Dee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Ludacris as Wild Business, Lord Business' evil older brother. At the end of the movie, he turns good and reunites with Lord Business. New Master Builders Hero/Anti-hero Master Builders *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Supergirl *Batgirl *Chase McCain *Goku *Vegeta *Bulma *Rouge the Bat *Finn the Human *Steven Universe *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Samurai Jack *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Gamer Kid *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Deadpool *Dipper Pines *Clutch Powers *Chell *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon *Cassie Cage *Doc Brown *Pepper Roni *Rocket Racer *Jonathan Ablebody *Lara Croft *Max Burns *Scooby-Doo *Robin *Harry Potter *Pearl *Mabel Pines *Melody *More coming soon........ Villain Master Builders *Darth Vader *Frieza *Aku *Loki *Lex Luthor *Mojo Jojo *Kotal Kahn *Shinnok *Xenomorph *Predator *Wicked Witch of the West * * * * * * Rating Rated PG for mild action, some rude humour and brief strong language. Soundtrack *Everything is Awesome (Morning Scene) *Cha-La Head Cha-La (TBA) Quotes Meeting of the Master Builders *Emmet: Hello everyone, I Had new master builders, these are: Samurai Jack (Jack ppears with his two swords), Scorpion (Scorpion appears with Sub-Zero outside a door) Sub-Zero, Bulma *Bulma: Yeah! *Emmet: Steven Universe, *Steven: Hello. *Emmet: Finn the Human, *Finn: Woohoo! *Emmet: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and last but not least (sees a shadow of Goku riding in his flying nimbus), Who could it be? (The Master Builders got confused). *Emmet: Calm down everyone including Dipper, *Dipper: Hello. *Emmet: Mabel, Pearl, Star, Marco, Harry *Harry: Indeed it could be some person. *Emmet: Usagi, Rocket Racer and everyone what will we do? The Final Battle *Emmet: How many bricks were needed to beat him and save the LEGO Multiverse? *Melody: A dozen but we could still beat him once and for all. *Emmet: That's good but not enough to beat him, anyone can build that how much more bricks we need more than that? *Vegeta (voice over): It's over 8000! *Emmet: Okay! We'll build that much. *Star: That is exactly right, fellas. *Harry: Yep. *Usagi: Okay. *Sonic: It's time to beat Eggman and build it Sonic style! *Steven: Yeah! I hope. *Emmet: Are you serious! *Captain America: It's time to work together. *Melody: Let's do this. *Emmet: Okay everyone, let's build. *Emmet: (Sees Scorpion and Sub-Zero building a master builders van and doing a finisher without blood one of Joker's Goons) Hey! What's this, doing a finisher? It's supposed to be a KID'S MOVIE! *Scorpion: Okay, we'll stop doing that and if Shao Kahn destroyed your world, we wouldn't have enough training for the tournament. *Sub-Zero: Emmet, it's up to you. *Emmet: Me? Okay. *Scorpion: Let's put him to the test! *(Emmet, Pearl, Scorpion and Jack build Emmet's rocket car) *(The Overlord sees Emmet) *Overlord: Well, It's you Mr. Brickowski, you're history. *Emmet: Until Now! (Emmet shows television screens of various Master Builders from various franchises fighting evil and building things from Various franchises from Left to Right are: Dipper, Mabel, Johnny, Max, Finn, Gandalf, Cream, Blaze, Steven, Pearl, Johnny Thunder, Usagi, Sonic, Tails, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Star, Marco, Samurai Jack, Finn, Pepper, Doc Brown, Captain America, Goku, Bulma, Shadow, Rouge, Superman, Rocket Racer, Wyldstyle, Harry, Dombledore and Unikitty) *Overlord: No! How Impossible! *Emmet: These are the people from various worlds who had the power to build things, the master builder aren't just a bunch of people who can create but also build things that are very useful. Also every master builder can have a large experience to have a large creativity plus The Entire Multiverse will be better if we stopped fighting. Notes/Trivia *Like the first film, it incorporates elements that are too mature for Lego's products, probably for humorous purposes including a fatality (through it was referred as Finisher in the film), and among others. *Unlike the first film, this one includes Master Builders which franchises originate from the east. The franchises are S''onic the Hedgehog'', Sailor Moon an''d ''Dragon Ball Z. **In fact, the former did appear in LEGO Dimensions and third and the last was one of the requested franchises to appear in LEGO Dimensions. Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:LEGO Category:Lego Category:2019 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:3D Category:Computer-animated Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:PG Category:Non-Fanon Category:Warner Bros. animated films